Rebirth
by Shiranai
Summary: My first songfic! This has to do with Leomon and his rebirth into the worlds... R&R please!


My first songfic! *laughs evilly* This has to do with the rebirth of–or lack there of–Leomon from the first season. Remember this is my first songfic, so be NICE! I want reviews...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song that is used for this fic. (Damn)  


  
  
  
  
  
Rebirth  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


Data slowly came together in the Data Core of the Digital World.  
  


_Black then white are all I see in my infancy.  
Red and yellow then came to be, reaching out to me.  
Lets me see.  
As below, so above and beyond, I imagine  
drawn beyond the lines of reason.  
Push the envelope. Watch it bend._  


  
Everything came together as a jumble, which happened for all Digimon as they get reborn. Sluggishly the data formed a body of a Digimon, with the most basic features– a head, two arms, and two legs. It was merely the frame work of a long gone Digimon of the past.  
  


_Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind.  
Withering my intuition, missing opportunities and I must  
Feed my will to feel my moment drawing way outside the lines._  


  
Thoughts. Wonderful thoughts of the Digidestined and their quest to save the Digimon from the darkness. Death. The Digimon's past thoughts rehearsed themselves in his mind. He had died to save the Digidestined of Sincerity and Reliability.  
  


_Black then white are all I see in my infancy.  
Red and yellow then came to be, reaching out to me.  
Lets me see there is so much more  
and beckons me to look through to these infinite possibilities._  


  
There could have been so many futures I could have been witness to. No. Destiny threw in a few rocks to bounce around in the motor that drove us all. MetalEtemon might have been defeated with other Megas, but they were not around.'  
  


_As below, so above and beyond, I imagine  
drawn outside the lines of reason.  
Push the envelope. Watch it bend._  


  
Better form of body brings along a mane and fury skin. The two most powerful Digidestined could have stopped the insane Mega that caused him to die. But they didn't. They let two of their best go on their ways with only their Digimon to protect them.'  
  


_Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind.  
Withering my intuition leaving all these opportunities behind.  
Feed my will to feel this moment urging me to cross the line._  


  
But I shouldn't think like that. Tai and Matt were fighting elsewhere. They were stopping one of the Dark Masters. Yet it still could be better if they were around at the time.' A hole in the Data Core blew open, leading to the Digital World's surface. But it was so far away.  
  


_Reaching out to embrace the random.  
Reaching out to embrace whatever may come._  


  
The lion Digimon raced through the data pathways, heading towards the distant breach in the dimensions. He flew through a wall of black substances; his clothing wrapped around him as he continued to move. More data came together to form his blade and its holder at his waist. The Digidestined need the power of a Mega to win the coming battles, but they don't have it fully.' As he approached the hole, windows into the Digital World and its current situations appeared. They were only mere images, but they said so much. A future event of the second generation fighting an unstoppable Mega Virus. From what the picture, said they were barely going to win. But they can't completely defeat him.'  
  


_I embrace my desire to  
feel the rhythm, to feel connected  
enough to step aside and weep like a widow  
to feel inspired, to fathom the power,  
to witness the beauty, to bathe in the fountain,  
to swing on the spiral  
of our divinity and still be a human._  


  
Seconds flew by as he was readying to enter the Digital World to help those that he trusted so much. He glanced to the windows of the Digidestined. They were changing slowly, frame by frame. Could this be?' Soon, images of the Bearer of Kindness were filling every window. The Chosen Child was holding his black D-3 towards the portal behind the Virus Digimon. Every other second generation Digidestined held onto him, saying words of encouragement to him. The portal behind the Virus slowly became black, showing visions of the Dark Ocean. As the frame rate of the windows increased, the attacks of the DNA Digimon pushed the Virus into the darkness. No.' The sheer existence of the Dark Port caused the breach between the dimensions to shift. Data that made up the hole that the lion Digimon was going to fly through was being reconfigured. The windows that were positioned in midair quickly broke down into data, disappearing from sight. The breach ahead changed its exit place to another place. That's not my world.' On the other side was a Real World, seemingly peaceful with two towers looming over head. Without the ability to stop, the Digimon flew through the portal. He stood proudly, looking around.  
  


_With my feet upon the ground I lose myself  
between the sounds and open wide to suck it in,  
I feel it move across my skin.  
I'm reaching up and reaching out,  
I'm reaching for the random or what ever will bewilder me._  


  
A slow wind precedes a downpour of rain, drenching everything in sight within seconds. He looked back, the portal was gone. This isn't the Real World which the Digidestined are from.' Exploring the surroundings, he quickly saw a group of kids, no older than thirteen, taking shelter with a Dinosaur Digimon. These are Tamers, just as some prophecies foretold, Leomon whispered. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the kids, in hopes of finding allies rather than enemies.  
  


_And following our will and wind we may just go where no one's been.  
We'll ride the spiral to the end and may just go where no one's been.  
Spiral out. Keep going, going...  
  
  
__  
  
_

Like? Even if you don't, I want reviews! *snickers* This was a hope a fellow author I know has (to have Leomon back). If there is any inconsistencies, blame my lake of attention and constant daydreaming about other plots for other stories. This story shares some ideas with my next series Conversion Factor (more info on author page). You'll found out what I mean when I start that story. Anyhow, please review...


End file.
